


Surprise !

by azerty29



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Her Name is Root, Hugs, Just call me Root bitch, Love, Post Season 5, Root is Alive, Shaw feels something, i love these two, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azerty29/pseuds/azerty29
Summary: "Sameen Shaw was not an easily surprised woman. Must have been because of her Axis II personality disorder. But in this precise moment, she felt it." Or the one where Shaw thinks she saw a ghost and she actually feels something again... OS, Shoot (Shaw x Root), mildly OOC, post s5. (Cross-posted on FF.net)





	Surprise !

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone ! This is my very first Person of Interest fanfiction, just a short OS that I had to get out of my system. Basically, a scene where Shaw spots Root -after the end of season 5- So yeah, it's a Root lives! OS. I might continue t if you are up to it, but it won't be for a few weeks at the very least. Anyway, on to the story. Enjoy !
> 
> Also, please bear in mind that I have not watched the whole series yet, I'm only mid season-4. Anyway, on to the story. Enjoy !

Sameen Shaw was not an easily surprised woman. It happened so rarely that she could not even remember the last time she had been shocked by something. Must have been ages ago. Well, this was probably because of her Axis II personality disorder.

But in this precise moment, she felt it. This deep and utter shock. As if the ground had crumbled beneath her feet as if the sky had fallen on her head. In this moment, she could swear she felt her heart leap a few beats as her breath caught in her throat.

She blinked and looked again, expecting to see something else. Someone else. After all, this was hardly the first time her eyes had deceived her. Then she had to blink again. And again. And once more. But no, this time it was real. Or it seemed so at least. But it could not.

'Root is dead' she thought. 'It's just a stranger who looks a bit like her. You only see her because you wish she was there, but she is not. She's dead. Gone. And you are alone. Stop deluding yourself.'

But no, this woman looked exactly like Root. So much, it could hardly be a coincidence. Same face, same hair, same smile. Same look that made the ex-assassin feel like she was the centre of the universe. That made her forget everything around the two of them.

This was definitely Root.

Her mind caught in a haze, Sameen crossed the street, never once taking her eyes off the hacker, never once breaking eye contact. She did not notice the car that almost hit her, nor the taxi driver who threw a string of insults at her that would earn him a bullet in the knee on any other day. She reached the opposite curb, pushed her way through the flow of New-Yorkers walking the streets, and stood in front of the other woman, who was softly smiling at her.

"Did you miss me?" Root spoke softly, her eyes shining with tears.

Shaw exhaled a breath, halfway between a snort and a sob, and just nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She reached out to Root, took her hand and gently pulled her forward, the need to actually touch her greater than the embarrassment at being seen 'weak' in public. She pulled the taller woman into a hug, hesitantly at first, but then they were holding onto each other as if their lives depended on it, tears of joy and relief at being finally reunited once more streaming down their faces.

"I thought you were dead" Sameen managed to cry out finally. "I thought that you were dead"

Root gently pulled back and cupped her face with both her hands. "It's okay, sweetie. I'm here now" She leaned down and kissed Shaw softly on the lips, tasting the saltiness of tears mixed with her sweet lipstick. SHe smiled softly without breaking the touch and deepened the kiss.

After what felt like hours, but could not have been more than mere minutes, Bear finally reminded the two women of his presence, and they reluctantly pulled back. Sameen took Root's hand in hers, and still smiling offered hesitantly "Want to come home with me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Tada ! So, what did you think? Loved it? Hated it? Please leave a review! (Also, if you see any mistake please point it out because I'm French and this was not Beta'd) (And I inserted a few references to other fandoms/shows/books, so will anyone spot them? Winner gets a treat !)  
> You can also find me on FF.net and on Tumblr, under the same name (azerty29)


End file.
